Doll Master
by Fury Cutter
Summary: A mysterious person has arrived in Konoha and not long afterwards several of the villages konochi disappear. Who is doing this and what motive could have for doing and what is Tsunade's connection to it all?


AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories

* * *

_Naruto  
_Doll Master  
Inspired by the art of Rosvo

It was early morning, the sun had just risen and the air was thick with a dense mist due to the storm the night before. From out of it emerged a figure from it dressed in a black travelling cloak complete with hood hiding the wearer's features from view. In the distance she could see her destination on the horizon, Konohagakure no sato the village hidden in the leaves.

_'There it is the place where my revenge will finally be fulfilled.'_

* * *

Several days later

Kurenai Yuuhi was in one of the villages privet training fields reserved for the Jounin of the village where they could train in privet and keep their secret techniques...well secret. Just then the sound of a breaking branch caught her attention.

"Who's there?" The red eyed Jounin demanded, there was no reply. "Anko, if you're trying to be funny it's not working."

Still no reply came. Cautiously Kurenai slipped into the woods surrounding the field till just then she saw a cloaked figure standing not too far away under a large tree. Slowly the Genjutsu mistress reached into her weapons pouch and withdrew a kunai knife and began creeping towards the figure, just then the world around her became a mass of spinning colours which became a sinister looking forest filled with vines that snaked around her legs.

_'Using Genjutsu on me, oh please.'_ She effortlessly dispelled the illusion and found the cloaked person before her. Just then the person looked up and Kurenai found herself not looking into the flesh and blood face of a person but the lifeless wooden one of a puppet, just then the puppet's jaws sprang open and from its mouth emerged a burst of smoke.

Kurenai coughed several times as she began stepping backwards away from the puppet, just then she began to feel woozy and the world around her began spinning as well as a feeling of nausea welled up inside of her. Falling to her knees she felt as though she was going to be sick before passing out.

Concealed by the foliage a cloaked figure watched from the branches of the tree a satisfied smirk spread across her face, jumping the branch to the ground she walked over the puppet and sealed it inside a scroll before walking over to Kurenai's unconscious form and licked her lips in anticipation.

_'Oh yes I certainly made a good choice, such a beautiful specimen. The things I have planned for you my dear.'_ She thought running a hand over Kurenai's body.

* * *

One week later

It was getting late and Anko Mitarashi half stumbled out of the bar that she had spent much of the evening in. The disappearance of Kurenai had hit the snake using nin hard as the Genjutsu mistress was one of the few people in the village that she counted as a friend. After all being the former student of one of the ninja world most feared criminals doesn't exactly make you a popular person, however Kurenai had been able see past that and accepted Anko for who she was.

She was about to stumble her way home when she noticed something in the corner of her vision standing at the entrance of an alley, squinting her eyes to try and filter out her alcoholic haze slightly she could just about make out certain details, for one thing it was definitely a person and a woman at that, she had long dark hair and pale skin.

_'That a little weird…that woman kinda looks like…'_ "Kurenai!" Just then the woman began walking into the alley, "Hey wait, stop right there." Anko called out and made to chase after the woman (although in her current state it was more stumbling then running).

She chased Kurenai through back ally's until they reached the one of the villages older areas, the whole area was filled with dilapidated shacks that had long since been abandoned leaving the whole place to be taken over by mother nature with weeds and most likely any of the villages local wild life and its more unsavoury citizens.

_'Why would Kurenia come down here, and why are we here for that matter?'_ Anko wondered as she kept her eyes peeled for any sign of her friend. Now normally Anko was one of the best ninja that Konoha had, her shinobi instincts were sharp and her methods in combat were infamously sadistic and ruthless not to mention her reputation as an interrogator, which was second only to Ibiki himself, was often enough for anyone to think twice about considering to commit any act of treason.

However right this moment that was not the case as large amounts of alcohol had clouded her mind and dulled her senses, if she had been a little more sober she might have sensed the chakra signature of the person that was observing her. Making her way through the area Anko eventually came across a tree that was growing in the middle of the area and under that tree was Kurenai.

_'At last.'_ She walked towards the missing koniochi when she felt something press against her leg, _'What the…_' J

ust then several wires shot out and wrapped itself around Anko's wrists and ankles, Anko tried struggling against her bonds when she felt a shape pain in her neck. Cursing Anko then began to feel woozy and her world began spinning which wasn't a good thing seeing as she had consumed a large amount of alcohol, a wave of nausea passed through her as the world around her faded from existence until it was completely gone.

A from nearby a chuckle was heard and the cloaked figure emerged from one of the derelict building and headed towards Anko's unconscious form and examined her. _'Oh yes, she is another fine choice. I must say this village has plenty of specimens to choose from.'_ She looked over at the motionless form of Kurenai, beckoning to her the raven haired woman walked over to her without making a sound.

"You did well my servant." The hooded figure Kurenai who didn't respond, "Now gather up my newest acquisition, I have many things planned for her."

Without hesitation Kurenia picked Anko off of the ground and followed the cloaked figure off into the night.

* * *

3 days later

It had not been a good time for Tsunade and she wasn't sure she could handle it, several of the village's kunoichi and disappeared and there was no trace left behind that could offer any clue to where they had gone. Two weeks ago the first victim had been the genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuuhi, leaving her son in the care of Kakashi Hatake and Shikamaru Naara.

A week later the second victim was the snake user Anko Maharishi; her abduction had caused more confusion due to her reputation. And three days ago a member of the group known as the Konoha 11 had been taken, Chuunin Tenten, and yesterday her apprentices, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, had fallen victim.

Just then there was a knock on her offices door. Letting out a sigh of frustration Tsunade told whoever it was to enter and in came the familiar sight of her assistant Shizune, the dark haired woman clad in her usual black dress.

Tsunade stared at the woman as she walked over and placed a stack of papers of the lady Hokage's desk, she had known Shizune for years however and hasd come to know each her habits and little mannerisms such as her rather comic freak outs. And because she was so familiar with her assistant she could tell that there was something different about from just looking at her.

"Here you are . Is there anything else I do for you lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked giving her master a respectful bow. Tsunade shifted her gaze from her assistant to the latest stack of papers that had been placed on her desk which causing a sigh of annoyance.

_'If I'm gonna get through this I'm gonna need something strong.'_ "Yes there is." Tsunade said to the dark haired woman, "Get me a bottle of good sake."

"Yes ma'am, right away." The woman said and left the room leaving Tsunade stunned, usually Shizune would always criticise her master's drinking habits and remind her of the importance of her job. Five minutes later Shizune returned hold a small jug and a sake dish and set them on the desk, "Here you go my Lady."

Tsunade stared at her assistant, fixing her with a suspicious stare before slowly pouring some of the liquid into the dish and raised it to her lips and drained it.

_'Wow, this is good stuff.' _Tsunade thought liking her lips as she poured herself another dish and soon enough she had drained the bottle of its contents, she was about to call for Shizune and tell her to bring her more when she began to feel tired.

_'Whaa, all of a sudden feel so sleepy.'_ Just then her half closing eyes feel upon the jug the sake had been in however before she could say anything she finally succumbed to slumber.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama…" S

lowly Tsunade's world drifted from darkness and became brighter, at first her vision was blurry but after blinking a few times gradually her eyes became adjusted to her surroundings which was appeared to be a largish cavern that was lit by dozens of candles. _'Wha…where am I, how did I get here. Wait that sake, uh I must be slipping not to realise that someone's spiked my drink.'_

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" hearing a voice Tsunade looked round and saw her apprentices, Sakura and Ino, as well as Tenten. All three of them had been stripped down to their bras and panties with seals painted onto their bodies, on their wrists were manacles attached to their arms that bound them to the wall. Examining herself Tsunade found she was in the same predicament; she then tried to free herself by pulling the chain free from the wall but found she couldn't, the seals on her body no doubt used to block her chakra points leaving her unable to use her monster strength.

Giving up she looked over at the three kunoichi, "Are you three alright?" she asked.

"We're fine Tsunade-sama." Tenten replied.

"Yeah, whoever captured us has not been too rough with us." Sakura replied.

Tsunade frowned, if whoever had done this was taking care of them then it meant they had something planned for them. "Any idea of where we are?"

The three girls shook their head, "Sorry, all I remember is you sending me and Ino a message to meet you at training ground 3. We waited around for a while then everything went kinda funny before we blacked out and woke up here." Sakura replied.

Tsunade's frown deepened, "I never sent you any message to meet with me, whoever sent it must have targeted you two specifically." She then looked over at Tenten, "What about you, how did you get captured?"

"I was told to report for a physically, when I got there the nurse injected me with something and everything went blurry with a lot of colours before I passed out."

Just then the four of them heard the sound of footsteps and from through the opening to the cavern entered Kurenai Anko and Shizune. All three of them were clad in something that resembled a one piece swimsuit, the costume had a section cut out of it revealing the women's bellybuttons as well as a choker around their necks with a few straps attached that joined up with the costume and each was a different colour. Shizune's was black, Kurenai's was a dark red and Anko's was tan. Anko still had her over coat thrown over the top however her outfit was still visible.

"Shizune-san, Anko-san, Kurenai-sensei. Am I glad to see you." Ino said in relief.

"What are they wearing?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Who cares as long as they can get us out of here." Ino replied.

"Shizune, quick you and Anko and Kurenai get us out of here." Tsunade told her assistant, however the ebony haired woman didn't move. "Shizune, what's wrong with you? Get us out of here."

It was then that the blond Kage noticed that something wasn't right about the three women before her and what it was she found disturbing, first was the totally black expression all three wore which was disturbing enough but what really sent a shiver down her spine were the three women's eyes, they just seemed to be totally blank as if all life had been drained from them. "Shizune, Shizune. Please say something."

More footsteps was heard and into the cavern came another Shizune, Tsunade quickly realized that this was the 'Shizune' who'd spiked her sake. "I see your all awake now. That's good, I was wondering how much longer I was going to have to wait." The second Shizune said, her voice laced thick with arrogance.

"Why don't you drop the pretence, it's quite obvious you're not Shizune." Tsunade snapped.

The woman smirked, "Very well, I was getting tired of this anyway." She then formed a hand sign and her skin changed from pale to tanned, once that was done she grabbed a hold of a her hair and tugged on it pulling it clean off her head revealing a net underneath which she also removed and shook her head allowing her long blue hair that reach down past her shoulders.

"Ah, it feels so good to be myself again." The woman said, although more to herself then to her audience, she then looked over at Tsunade and chuckled. "What's the matter Tsunade-sama, don't recognize me?"

Tsunade stare at the woman before her, there was something about her that was familiar to her but she couldn't think where. "I...I know you. There's something about you that's familiar to me, but I can't think where."

"So you don't remember me, how disappointing because I certainly haven't forgotten who you are and what you did to crush all my hopes and dreams."

The three young koniochi watched the interaction between Tsunade and the blue haired woman, all three of them confused and scared. "Tsunade-sama, what's going on who is she?" Tenten asked.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, tell them who I am" The woman said aggressively, "Tell them how that they're in this situation because of you."

Tsunade fell silent unable to look the woman in the face, could she be right and the other women around her in this situation because of something she did? Knowing that she had to buy some time in hope that Konoha had already dispatched a squad to find her and the others she would have to do her best to keep this woman talking and hopefully find some useful information that she could use to help in getting her and the others out of here.

"Tell me, how did you get to Shizune? The time between you kidnapping Sakura and Ino then me wouldn't have had time to get to her as well."

The blue haired woman chuckled. "You know for someone so smart you really are quite foolish." The blue haired woman sneered, "Whatever made you think that I would target Shizune before you."

"Kurenia wasn't your first victim was she?" Sakura spoke up, "No you went after Shizune first, that's how you knew who to target and how to get to us."

The blue haired woman laughed before walking over and caressing Sakura's face, "Such a clever girl. Yes, as you've no doubt figured out dear Shizune was my first victim. With her out of the way I merely had to assume her identity and I had the perfect position in order to operate from."

"Wait a second, why did you target me?" Tenten asked as the blue haired woman got up, "I mean I get why you went after Sakura and Ino, they're Tsunade-sama's apprentices. But why me, I have no connection to Tsunade-sama in any way."

"Oh no, it's rather simple my dear girl." The blue haired woman said in a sweet sounding tone that everyone gathered found creepy, "After all it's no secret you idolise Tsunade. According to your file your ambition is to be 'a great kunoichi, like lady Tsunade'. Who better to pick then somebody who idolises the very person who is responsible to the situation she now finds herself in?"

"Then what about Hinata, why did you not go after her? After all she is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan." Ino asked.

"Correct, she would have made a lovely addition to my collection but alas the thing that would have made a perfect specimen also proved to be the reason I had to pass her over." The woman replied, "Despite their arrogance the Hyuuga are quite a paranoid clan so even with my cover and I could find no way to get into the Hyuuga's compound, even the connection to the tunnel underneath your village I used to get around undetected has been barred by blood seals. That as well as their troublesome little Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan, the dear little Hyuuga proved to be far too difficult to get to."

The woman headed back over to Tsunade and crouched down until they were eye to eye, "So tell me Tsunade have you figured it out yet, do you remember who I am?"

Tsunade stared into the woman's face; she couldn't help but feel that there was something about her that was familiar. It was then she noticed something else about the woman, the way her mouth was twisted into a crooked looking grin.

In an instant the elderly blond no longer found herself in the cavern along with her subordinates but in the streets of Konoha with a younger Jiraya and Orochimaru either side of her. Just then something caught her attention and looking round she young girl with dark eyes and blue hair that fell past her shoulders who appeared to the age of an academy student.

_"Well well, it seems we have some company."_ Jiraya said to his comrades, he then turned his focus to the small girl and a silly looking grin spread across his face, _"Hi there little one, have you come to bask in the greatness of the toad sage."_

Orochimaru shook his head in annoyance whilst Tsunade simply punched her white haired teammate in the arm which with her amazing strength had the man sprawling to the floor. She then turned to the small girl bending down until she was eye level with her,

_"Don't mind him, he's an idiot. So is there anything we can do for you."_ The girl just stared back at her, her face flushed and her lips trembling. _"Now now, you don't have to be scared. If you have something to say just let it out."_

_"I uh…I…"_ The girl stammered, _"I just want to tell you that…your amazing Tsunade-sama and that I want to an amazing koniochi just like you."_

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at this, _"Is that so, well I just suggest you be prepared to work hard because I didn't get to where I am today without a lot of blood sweat and tears."_ She then let out a chuckle and ruffled the girl's hair, _"Tell me, what's your name kid?"_

The blush on the girls face grew deeper and a shy crooked looking smile spread across her face, _"Its…"_

"Yuronochi."

And just like that Tsunade was back in the cavern with the blue haired woman staring back at her. "Ah I see you remember my name now. Tell me what else do you remember, perhaps you recall as to why you and your fellow koniochi are in this predicament?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsunade retorted, "But I do know I'm disgusted at the sight of you. Whatever happened to that sweet little girl who said she wanted to be an 'awesome konoichi', what made you change into a bitter and angry woman before me? A woman who would abandon her home and be listed as a B rank criminal in the Bingo Book."

The woman now known as Yuronoshi glared at Tsunade, her eyes filled with anger. The female kage couldn't help but let out a small smile as her captor let out a grunt of frustration as she stomped over to where Shizune Anko and Kurenia were, her small victory however was short lived. Yuronoshi breaths became slower and more drawn out and she looked back over at her captives, disturbing looking smile spreading across her face.

"Now girls it just occurred to me that maybe we got off on the wrong foot." Yuronoshi said, she then whispered something in Kurenai's ear and the dark haired Jounin walked off and came back carrying a tray that had a tea pot and several cups set upon it. "Why don't we start over with a nice cup of tea, I assure you you've never had tea like this before."

Taking the lid off of the tea pot on the tray Yuronoshi then reached into a small pouch and took out what looked like shredded green material and added them to the water. "The tea is made with a special herb that only grows in certain places in Kaze no Kuni," Yuronoshi said as she poured the liquid into one of the cup "It's a most remarkable plant, and has some rather unique side effects."

She then walked towards Ino and grabbing her head forced the green liquid down her throat, just then Ino's whole body went limp and once her restraints were undone she slumped lifelessly to the ground.

"Ino no!" Sakura cried out seeing her friend lying motionlessly on the ground. "You monster, you killed her."

Yuronoshi chuckled "Killed her! Why would I do such a thing when I have something else planned for her? Do not worry your friend is quite alive, this is merely the side effect of the herbs. When ingested they immediately seal away the victim's thoughts and consciousness leaving only a mindless doll behind."

Just then Yuronoshi put her hands together "KUGUTSU NO JUTSU! Puppetry technique!" Separated her hands several strings of chakra emerged and connected themselves to Ino's body, Ino then rose off the ground and walked over to Yuronoshi who placed her hand under Ino's chin.

"Did you know that in the past the people of Suna would use these herbs on enemy shinobi sealing their minds away and using them as puppets, of course this was back in the days when the art of ninja puppetry was still in its early stages and they found normal puppets were not up to the task. As you know nowadays the people of the sand are now quite capable of creating strong puppets without the need to using living people, however that herb is still to this day one of Suna's closest guarded secrets."

"Puppets?" Just then Tsunade was able to put two and two together, "You used those same herbs on Kurenai Anko and Shizune and using the puppet master technique, that's how you're controlling them."

"Wow, nothing gets by you does it." Yuronoshi said sarcastically as she began pouring more tea into two more cups.

"That technique is unique to Suna so tell me how did you learn it?" Tsunade demanded.

"Well if you must know during my travels I came across a very nice rogue ninja who very kindly taught me the art of puppetry in exchange for certain...services." Yuronoshi replied "I believe his name was Sasori."

She then handed the two cups to Ino and Anko who walked over to Sakura and Tenten, Tsunade could not bring herself to watch as the two girls were forced to drink the liquid and instantly became little more than their captors playthings, their minds sealed and their bodies at the command of a puppet master.

"So Tsunade your probably wondering why I haven't done the same thing to you don't you?" Yuronoshi said to the restrained Sannien, "I want to savour the moment before I turn you into a little plaything."

She then motioned to Kurenai Anko Shizune Ino Sakura and Tenten who grabbed Tsunade by her bound arms and followed Yuronoshi as she led them through a tunnel and into another cavern which was lit by dozens of candles and had a large bed in the centre of it, Yuronshi's bedroom no doubt. The koniochi then attached Tsunade arms and legs to a set of chains on the wall spreading her limbs in an X shape as well as having a gag placed in her mouth.

Yuronoshi then took hold of the ribbon around her waist untied the knot, then slipped her garment off her shoulders revealing her naked body "Like what you see Tsunade?"

Just then she tugged on the chakra strings and each of the former kunoichi turned puppets removed their own clothes before following their master to the bed in the centre of the room. Tsunade watched on in horror as Yuronoshi began using Sakura and the others to pleasure her, she was having Sakura and Ino play with her breasts whilst Anko and Tenten were focusing on her pussy and lastly was Kurenai and Shizune who she had paying lip serves.

After what seemed like an eternity the sounds of moaning, heavy breathing and springs creaking ceased, Tsunade opened her eyes and saw a sweat drenched Yuronoshi before her.

"Did you enjoy that Tsunade; did you get all excited seeing your subordinates pleasuring me?" Yuronoshi asked in a mocking tone as she removed the gag from Tsunade's mouth.

"You monster." Tsunade said gagging slightly "You are without doubt one of the sickest people I've ever met, kidnapping people and turning them into mindless puppets for your own perverse pleasure."

"Puppet! I find that such an ugly word." Yuronoshi said, "Puppets are lifeless objects who mock the human form."

She turned to look at the former leaf shinobi who were lying almost lifelessly on the bed. "No what I have are dolls. These six may not seem so but they are very much alive. They are completely aware of what is going on and what they are doing; they merely have no control over their bodies."

"Tell me why are you doing this?" Tsunade demanded.

"Well that is rather easy Tsunade, revenge." Yuronoshi told the blond sennien "I should have been your apprentice, I was one of the top shinobi in my field and I had way more talent than that little bitch Shizune. I idolised you, looked up to you, I was ready to devote my life to your teachings and you went and chose that pathetic little shit merely because of her connection to your dead lover."

Yuronoshi composed herself, she then took Tsunade's face in her hands and leaned forward so their faces were merely inches apart "You should feel honoured Tsunade; you'll make such a beautiful doll and be the pride of my collection."

Then without warning Yuronoshi pressed her lips against Tsunade's catching her off guard, Youronoshi then brushed her tongue against Tsunade's lips before slipping it inside her mouth. Tsunade was so shocked by Yuronoshi's actions that she didn't feel a liquid pass from Yuronoshi's mouth into hers and the moment she did it was too late.

Yuronoshi smirked as she felt Tsunade go limp, she then had Sakura and Ino release their former teacher from her restraints and cast the puppet master technique bringing the woman that she had admired for so long completely under control. "Do you hear me Tsunade, how does it feel to be a mindless doll? To have no control over your body and to be completely at the mercy of a puppet master?"

Unable to speak or react Tsunade could only watch as Yuronoshi and her dolls escorted her back to the villainesses bed and had her remove her clothes, this how she would spend the rest of her days as an mindless object, to be used for the blue haired woman's pleasure along with others that had once been her subordinates with no hope of ever being released from this living hell and no one to save them.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Naruto leapt from tree to tree following Pakkun who was ahead of him. Things had been really going downhill for Konoha lately, with Jiraya having been killed by the Aukastsuki leader and Sasuke and his companions allied with said organisation things couldn't seen to get any worse. That's when the disappearances began happening, as though to bring further troubles for the shinobi of the Leaf.

Following the disappearance of Tsunade it was all that the security had been heightened After being appointed as Konoha's temporary leader Naruto's sensei's Kakashi had had his ninja dogs go through the Hokage's office and his summons had picked up Tsunade's the scent which led them to a series of tunnels that ran under the village that and emerged five miles outside the wall that surrounded it. Kakashi had then dispatched his summons and several of the village's ninja to follow the scent and find their missing leader and the others who had been taken.

"Hey Pakkun, are we getting close?" the blond ninja asked.

"Difficult to say, this trail is several days to a week old." The pug replied, "However given the amount of time the Hokage as well as the other women has been missing I'd say we're getting close."

Naruto gritted his teeth is frustration, _'Sakura-chan, Baa-chan, just hold on a little longer. I'm coming.'_

The two spent the next hour in silence leaving from tree to tree and then on foot when the line of trees ended. Eventually the pair came across a large formation of rock and at the base was an opening.

"You still picking up that sent?" Naruto asked turning to his small canine companion.

"Yup, and it leads directly into that cave." Pakkun replied.

Naruto's face twisted into a grimace, _'Sakura-chan, Baa-chan…'_ "Come on Pakkun, let's go."

The small pug looked into the young Jinchuuriki, at any other time he would have told Naruto to report back to Kakashi and return with a rescue party however he knew it would be pointless. Tsunade had been missing for several days and time was of the essence, "Right."

* * *

AN And with that my little piece of fiction is fini. This was inspired by a comic done by a talented artist called Rosvo, below is his Deviant Art account so go check him out. If you want to see the comic let me know and I will send it to you. Anyway I'll sign off, review and tell me what you think cos there maybe a second part to this depending on the feedback I get, that and if I can come up with something. Anyway peace out yo.

http:// rosvo. deviantart. com/


End file.
